


The Last Time We Say Goodbye

by DestructiveWisdom



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructiveWisdom/pseuds/DestructiveWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omid and Christa weren't the ones on the hill. The people she did meet, however,took her back to their community with Carver. Clementine's experience will be more then useful. But along the way Carver takes a liking to her, and treats her the way HE'D treat a daughter. Also Nick creates the same type of fondness for the girl, just less crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time We Say Goodbye

Clementine started at then gun in her had. Not but half an hour ago she had walked away, leaving Lee cuffed to the radiator. He hadn't wanted her to get use to shooting someone she loved.

_Killing is bad no matter what..._

Clementine looked up at the top of the hill to see two people walking. Thinking it was Omid and Christa she ran to them. Getting closer she noticed that they were definitely not Omid and Christa. Instead she saw an older black man and a pretty black woman. The man was the first to speak.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" After having the experience with strangers the nine year old girl had just had, she definitely wasn't going to answer this man honestly.

"Carly..."

"Pretty name." The woman said. "I'm Rebecca and this is Alvin."

"Hello..."

"Where's your group?" The man asked. With this question, Clementine started to cry. Lee...he...she...

"Uh...hey we have a community not to far. We're actually on our way back, why don't you come?" The man offered and she nodded. She followed them all the way back to the community. But she couldn't stop thinking about Lee...

_Don't worry Clem, I know you're safe..._

He had kept safe for almost 1 and a half years

_I know we've been together when things got tough..._

He had thought her so much, dare say more then her real parents...

_But I regret to say I can't be here forever..._

She'd do anything to have another minute with him, to have him be with her one last time...

_I am happy to say I got to protect throughout our time together..._

Silent tears rolled down her face as she thought of the one man she loved like a father...

_Don't worry alright?..._

How could she not worry...everything was falling apart...

_I'll miss you..._

She dropped to her knees and sobbed causing the other two to stop and look at her. The couple exchanged glances before Alvin picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

"L-Lee..."

Clem awoke to the sounds of bickering, she hadn't open her eyes because of it.

"She's a little girl on her own. We couldn't have just left her there!" A familiar female voice yelled. Sounded like the women she had just met.

"I wasn't saying you should have, but maybe be more cautious in the future." A Hispanic voice said.

"What could a helpless girl like her do?" A deeper voice came in. It sounded like the man that carried her.

"Carlos, she's a little girl. Imagine it was Sarah." A southern male voice came.

"Don't you dare-"

"Hello?" Clementine interrupted, opening her eyes.

"Oh good, she's up." A brunet looked at her and smiled. He shared the same southern male voice from earlier. "I'm Luke. And this here is Carlos." He motioned to the Hispanic man. Carlos simply shot her a glare and walked away.

"Who's this?" Another young man walked over. He shared similar traits with Kenny.

_Kenny..._

"This is Carley." Rebecca answered.

The guy smiled and looked at you. "I'm Nick." Clementine nodded in response.

"Bill wants a word with the new girl." A ginger woman called over and walked off.

"Alright Bonnie!" Luke shouted over.

"I'll take her, this way Carley." Nick said.

"Clementine." She corrected.

"Clementine?" The black woman questioned.

"My name is Clementine." She told them

"Why did you tell us it was Carley?" Rebecca asked.

"I didn't know you."

"Smart girl." Alvin nodded.

"Alright then Clementine, let's go." Nick started in the direction of Carvers office. Clementine took in her surroundings. The was a lot of stock and crates everywhere. Behind them seemed to be some kind of gate leading to an outside area. (The yard) They walked up a stair case and approached a door. "This is Bill's office. Good luck girl." He walked off.

Clementine knocked on the door and waited till she heard a 'come in!'. She walked inside to see the man she assumed to be Bill. "Hello Carley."

"My names Clementine." She corrected.

"I could of sworn they said Carley. My bad. Anyway, I just wanted to welcome you to our community, Howes." She nodded. "My name's Carver." He smiled. "Clementine, I'm not going to lie, life here will be hard. Hard work will be demanded. But as long as you do as your told and behave, you won't have any problems." He smiled at the girl again. "May I call you Clem?"

She had wanted to say no. But something about this man made her uneasy. He some what reminded her of the man that had kidnapped her. "Sure" She simply said, something about him made her not want to defy him.

"Then you can call me Bill." She nodded. "Alright Clem, go ahead and find Luke and have him show you were you'll be sleeping. You'll start work tomorrow." She nodded and started towards the door. "Oh, and Clem?" Carver said once she reached the door. "How old are you hun?"

"Nine." He then dismissed her and she ran to find Luke. She had a bad feeling about this place. Very bad.


End file.
